Premature Endings
- screenshot.jpg |date = March 13, 2011 |location = Sharon Levy Memorial Hospital |episode = Sor-Dead Affair}} Premature Endings, Way to Die #1000, is the seventh and final death to be featured in "Sor-Dead Affair", which aired along with "Locked and Low-Dead" as the one-hour season finale on February 29, 2012. Plot Most of Sharon Levy Memorial Hospital's patients were dying of different causes ranging from germs, toxins, injury, illness, catastrophe, calamity, and their own stupidity. However, one patient, who had lived a long and healthful life being faithful to his family and friends, was dying peacefully, and this was his last day on Earth. His daughter, who was oblivious to the other patients, was the only person to see him go, and while she's sad to see him pass on, she's glad to know that he's going to a much better place... "In the end, the choice is yours. You can be a total moron, die a victim of your own stupidity, and wind up "On" our show, or live a long and sensible life, and go home and watch it. All this time, '''1000 Ways to Die' has been an instructional manual...for how to live."'' List of deaths shown Before meeting with the patient dying peacefully *Work of Fart *Titty Titty Bang Bang *Wrin-Killed *'Dis Still Killed 'Em *Boris Bititoff *Sumowed *Dead Meat-Eorite *Board Stiff *Hammer Head *Pop Goes The Cholo *Road Killed After meeting with the patient dying peacefully *Super Zero *Dead Mime ☺ *Nine Inch Nailed *Tow F.U. *Dead Necked *Bush Whacked 3: Waxed Off *Dead Light Green Light *Cham-Pained *Heart Beat Down *Strang-Girled *Her Own Damn Fault!!! *As-Capped *Shop Till You Drown *Less Is Mormon *Dough!!! *Velvet Dope *Extinguished *Chain On You *Rhymes With "Rich" *Miner Injuries *Branched Out *Ex'D Ex *Spit-Ill *Homie's Dead Trivia *This Way to Die reaches the top of the list at #1000. *This death has no interviewees, as dying of old age is one of most common ways to die in real life. *As the 1000th and final Way to Die, it reflects on some of the previous deaths shown throughout the series. *The main deceased character in this death is the only one to not have died from any injuries, catastrophes, germs, toxins, or even illnesses. *This is the second death from 2011 featured in this series, but "Apocalypse Harley" is still the youngest, 34 days away. *This Way to Die was supposed to be the series finale, but 1000 Ways to Die was renewed for another season. It was instead featured in finale of season 3. *For some reason, in the Spanish version, Sharon Levy Memorial Hospital is depicted to have been located in London, England (the setting for Ex-Squeezed), but it's doubtful that this is true. Foreign names *'Finales Prematuros' (Premature Endings) - Latin American and Spanish dubs. Segment Nicknames *Long Goodbye (on Spike TV website) *Goodbye, Farewell and Amen Category:Way to die Category:Top 100 Deaths Category:Death by Natural Causes Category:Season 3 deaths Category:Dying Peacefully Category:Original Episodes Category:Innocent People